Kingdom Hearts Ventus brother! Ko Rudo
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: Two Years of Otherside. The group meet up again to party. However Ventus is revealed to have an Older brother. Bad Summary. Shipping Paring Yuri and Yaoi :3
**We do not own these Character expect OC's. and it is own by Disney, Dreamworks and Square Enix.**

It has been two years since the world has been saved by the Keyblade Gang. Waru tried to plunge this world into chaos but Titan and Yukan were able to stop him. However with the cost of Yukan's Life..

At San franyokyo

Boys and Girls: It's Ventus! Ventus senpai!~ We Love you!~

Sora: Wow babe your famous~

Ventus chuckled: Yes i can see that.

Sora smiled: By the way you heard that Jade and Peri are coming to visit?

Ventus: No, but i have now. Be cool to see them for a change *smiles*

Sora smiled: Yeah.

Meanwhile At Beach City.

Hunter was teaching a two year old Jewel how to fight: Tiny hands! My only weakness babe!~

Amethyst was in a lion form watching making her smile and laugh

Lily who is 6: Mommy fur is warm.~

Amethyst wrapped her tail around Lily keeping her warm

Hunter smiled.  
then saw a sixteen year old Steven and Connie.

Hunter: Steven Connie.~ Been making out again?~

Connie and Steven giggled and blushed

Hunter: Tehe!~(and Saw Pearl, Garnet and seven year old shiro) Hey!~

Garnet smiled along with Pearl, Pearl: Hello to you to Hunter.

Hunter smiled: Oh hey where's Rose?

Garnet: She is with in town with a special someone.

Hunter: Oh Greg?~ How's he doing?

Steven: Dad's Doing awesome!~

Meanwhile at New York.

Emma at School graduation: Wow..So that's what graduation feels like.*

Tip: mhm…

Emma: What's wrong? You graduated too right?

Tip smiled: Yes i did.

Emma: Yay!~ Wanna use the flying car to go the San Fransokyo and go to the Lucky Yukan?~

Tip: Yeah!~

Meanwhile with Titan at the Lucky Yukan and his Fam.

Moana was making food for the growing customers, and Titan was helping.

Emma and Tip: Hey Guys!~

Moana: Titan!~ Look its Tip and Emma~

Titan smiled: Hey Guys!~ What will it be?!

Emma: I'll Take some wings!~ BBQ Style!~

Tip: Me too!~

Titan smiled: Coming right up(then he saw a kid and his sister and they're playing he then saw the sister Knocked out(Playing dead) He then gasped and ran and did CPR On her)

Moana: Titan stop!  
Titan: I Can't! Let! Another kid! Siblingless!

Moana: There playing!

Titan: W-What…?

Moana got Titan off of the child: There playing a Game!

Titan breathed heard and went outside…

Emma went outside after him

Emma: Titan!

Titan:...*sigh*..

Emma: Titan….Look i'm sorry about what happen to Yukan we all are bu-

Titan: But what?! I have to accept that i've killed her!

Emma:...

Jade and peri on a cruise ship.

Jade: This is the life.!

Peridot: Mhm~

Jade: Can't wait to see the gang and cruise in this baby.~

Peridot: Neither can i!~

Jade smiled then saw something...or someone in the ocean: Huh…?

Peridot: Somethin wrong babe?

Jade: I see….A Guy!

They saw a guy with a black coat covering his eyes out in the ocean knocked out.

Peridot looked and looked at the captain: STOP THE SHIP! STOP THE SHIP!

The Captain stopped.

Jade flew down and got the Man out of the water.

Jade: He's gonna be Okay peri..What was he doing out there..?

Peridot pulled up the hat:...does he look...like…

Jade:...He does..

Meanwhile with Titan in bed with Moana.

Titan:...

Moana: hun..?

Titan: I'm sorry….Survivor's guilt can be very annoying…

Moana:...

Titan: I can't get over the fact that i saved the world...but at the cost of my sister's life…..who am i?..*tears*

Moana: Oh titan…(she hugged him and held him close

Titan still cried til he saw Sereh coming in.

Sereh: Mommy. Is daddy gonna feew good tomorrow? Cause i got have daddy sad and not happy on a boat tomorrow…

Moana: Sereh not right now…

Titan: Hey. It's okay babe.*to Sereh* I will. When we go on that cruise tomorrow. You'll see me happy we'll have cake for breakfast.

Sereh: Yay!~

Moana smiled a bit

With Sora and Ven

Ventus was listening to stand out and reading a book in his room

Sora: Stand Out?~ Really?~

Ventus smirked and his voice went smooth: if i could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just

walking on

there's nothing that i wouldn't do if i was getting you to notice

i'm alive

all i need is half a chance a second thought a second glance to prove

i got whatever it takes

it's a piece of cake

Sora: Oooooo~

Ventus laughed: what are you doin?

Sora: Just enjoying hearing you sing.~

Ventus: Really?

Sora: Yep~

Ventus smiled until they hear familiar voice downstairs, Jade and Peridot

Jade: Hey Ven! Ven!

Ventus got up and went downstairs: Jade! Peri-...(he saw the 20 year old man on the couch

Jade: Hey! Um Call the gang get to meet us on our Cruise Ship. We have a cruise ship but hurry up! We found an injured guy!

Ventus nodded and got everyone to the ship

On the cruise ship

Everyone observed the cruise ship.

Hunter: You have an arcade game? Wow.

Peridot: I know right.

Sereh saw a snack room full of candy: CANDY!~Eat!

Shiro and Lily and Faye: YAY!~

Mothers of the group: NO!

Shiro, Lily and Faye and Sereh: Aww…

Titan: Okay Peridot, Jade. what's the emergency?

Peridot: Oh! (she told them what happened

They walk to the stranger and saw he has a strong resemblance of Ventus..They looked at Ven and back.

Titan: What-

Jade: The-

Ken: Fuck?!

Ventus: What's everyone looking at me for? I didn't do anything...yet.

Ken: Kai who have you been sleeping with now?! Tony Stark?!  
Kai:Hey!...It was a one night stand and i'm in a wheelchair!

Ventus: Yet that never stopped you.

Kai: Don't be snarky young man!-

Titan: Ok kids close your ears. Guys shut the hell up and let's get back to the task at hand.

Everyone: Sorry.

Ventus: seriously, i mean i can see the resemblance but who is this guy?

Titan: Don't know..

Kai: I don't remember even having him…

Ken:...Oooh Nice Sword.(Went to grab it...however...He woke up and threw Ken to a wall)

?: Touch the sword..and die.

Ventus: (Kinda reminds me of hunter…

? did something that shocked him:( Never compare me to someone kid.): So tell me..Where the hell am i?

Ventus: Mind reading powers. Great.

?: I seem that your still the snarky smart ass kid.

Ventus: Okay One. Who the heck are you and two: Do i even know you?

?: You Should. I mean our father was an asshole and never bother to tell me about you. I'm Ko Rudo. Your big brother.

This shocked them all including Ventus

Ventus:...my big brother…  
Ko Rudo: Exactly. Half Brother.

Ventus: Awesome!

Ko Rudo: Not the reaction i was hoping.

Ventus: Whatever.

Tip: Yep. Brothers.

Kai: Um Ven maybe you should tell him who attacked him.

Ventus told his older brother about why he was attacked

Ko Rudo:...It was the Anti-Keybladers.

Ven saw his mother stood frozen.

Ventus: Mom?

Kai:...The Anti-Keybladers…

Ko Rudo: You heard of them huh? They're a Extremist group they want to rid the world of all Keybladers...they've already killed a few..

Everyone:...

Ko Rudo looked at Ven: I heard you were the one who killed him. And you singing after you blew his head off?...*sigh*

Ventus: Why is- You know what nevermind. (he walked off

Ko Rudo: It's completely random.*reading a book*

Ventus: Shut up.

Tip smiled: Totally brothers.

Jade: Yep!

Ko Rudo: But yeah, stay away from the Anti's. My Fight alone.

Ventus: Good luck with that.

Ko Rudo: Excuse me?

Ventus: I said good luck. Is it bad to wish my own brother good luck?

Ko Rudo: *sigh* Valid Perspective.(to Jade) Place got a training room?

Jade: Left hall.

Ko Rudo: Thank you. And for saving me.(walking to the hall)

Peridot: Your welcome.

Titan: So a brother...He seems nice.

Ventus: Yeah.

A few hours later

Ventus was looking out at the sea:...

Kai rolling to her son: Hi Son.~ How ya feel?

Ventus: Okay i guess…

Kai: Still trying to get on the fact that you have a brother?

Ventus: That you never told me about? Yes i am.

Kai: Son. He's not mine. He's Half. I never knew. him. i was never pregnant with him. Ok?(a little angry)

Ventus: Sorry...just got alot on my mind okay….

Kai: It's okay.

Ventus: My life just gets crazier and crazier doesn't it mama..

Kai smiled at the word Mama: All our lives is crazy.

Ventus: No lie there…

Kai smiled.

Meanwhile at the party.

Ken and akiva were playing guitar hero.

Titan and Hunter were eating nonstop despite Moana's and Amethyst(humor Hypocritical) Protest.

Moana: *sigh* there they go again…

Amethyst: Yep…

Hunter: Didn't we see you two eat alot at that pie eating contest?(Mouth full)

Amethyst: That was a time we had to eat that much, but now we dont.

Hunter: Nyeh :p

Moana shakes her head at Titan

Titan: What?

Moana: Nothin, Nothin.

Sereh: Ooooh ~ Cake!~(eat a half) Yummy!~

Moana: Dont get a tummyache sweetie.

Sereh: Okay!~

Meanwhile with Ko Rudo who is training.

Ventus walked by reading a book

Ko Rudo: I'm training.

Ventus: I'm reading but you dont see me telling the world.

Ko Rudo sighed:...*Gasp* Get out.

Ventus: What? (he looked up) Why?

Ko Rudo: GET OUT NOW! *He summon his sword* Tank is coming..


End file.
